


Love me harder

by MiloBettany



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Public Sex, Punishment, damn i can´t even remember what demon rode me when i worte the last chapter, pee play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloBettany/pseuds/MiloBettany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet BC in a cafe and slowly but steady a relationship of the special kind builts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The cafe

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, 
> 
> so this is actually something of my newer stuff.   
> If i missed any tags let me know so i can add them. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Looking forward to your comments and thank you for kudos.
> 
> I´ll upload each week on sunday ^^  
> Thx to my lovely proof reader. If you read this, I´m very grateful, darling ^^

He is the first thing you see as you enter the tiny café close to Victoria Station. His long legs folded, relaxed, a book in his hand. He seems to be like every other person in the room. The scent of fresh brewed coffee and exquisite tea tickles your nose as you look around to find a seat to have your lunch.

Unfortunately, the seat next to him is the only one free. All other tables are occupied by students and tourists. Their excited chatter filling the room with noises you consider unpleasant.

Slowly, you step closer, your eyes fixed on his thoughtful face. His blueish eyes flickering across the page he is reading. As he changes the page, you notice his huge hands with elegant fingers, obviously freshly shortened nails. In his dark grey cardigan and black trousers he is the perfect picture of casualness. His short hair is a dark brown, obviously dyed, his lighter, strawberry blonde hair line giving it away.

As you stand in front of him, you take a deep breath to ask him if you can have the seat next to him. His eyes lay on you, framed by his nerd glasses, he observes you with a raised eyebrow. He lifts his head and full lips appear with a friendly smile, but his eyes seem distant. Of course, English kindness stops right on the skins surface.

“May I help you?” He asks softly, his deep voice still audible though he barely raised his voice. In all this business and noise he illustrates a picture of silence and calmness.

“Would you mind?” You ask slowly, your finger pointing to the seat next to him.

His eyes follow your movement as he understands and takes the handbag from the chair. “Of course not, please, have a seat,” he smiles and pulls his mug a bit closer to make some space for you on the table. With a mumbled “Thank you,” you sit next to him. Facing the interior of the room, a waitress in white a shirt and black trousers comes closer, a notebook in her hand, ready to write your order down.

You order a coffee and a light turkey sandwich with a glass of soda. The man, already concentrating on his book again, places his hand on the table, as he bites at the inside of his lips. While you wait for your order, your glance wanders through the room till your look gets caught by his relaxed hand in front of you. His hand is enormous, thick veins leading from the knuckles of his lean fingers to his wrist.

Suddenly you imagine how they must feel under your tongue. Is his skin more salty or tasteless? You discretely take a deep breath to find out if he smells in any way significant, you crinkle your forehead as you can´t sense any cologne on him. You notice he is surprisingly scentless.

 

With a friendly smile the waitress comes back and puts the plate, glass with water and coffee mug with milk and sugar aside in front of you. With a short nod you thank her and take up the sandwich. Suddenly you´re hungry like hell, which makes your stomach growl deeply and even makes your table neighbour shrink a bit and smile at you with a pitiful smile. “Long day?” He asks, his deep voice like melted honey in your ears.

Full-mouthed nodding, you have another bite of your sandwich, the mayonnaise and cucumbers tasty on your tongue. With a tiny smirk he closes the book and observes you while you´re eating. His face gives nothing away about what he´s thinking. In silence you finish your lunch, washing the last bits of it down with the water before you have a sip of your black coffee.

You lean back relaxed, holding your warm mug with both hands as you answer his examining gaze with one of your own. He seems to be mildly interested, but not sure how to start a conversation. “You are from London?” You ask shyly, eager to hear more of his soft voice with his posh accent.

A bit abashed, he turns his body in your direction and scratches his neck. “Yes. Yes I am. And you?”

You shrug your shoulder with a cheeky grin while you have another sip of your drink. A bit mysteriousness wouldn´t harm him, you think as his eyes lie shiningly onto you.

“Are you waiting for your boyfriend?” He asks directly, his look now expectant. 

You shake your head, feeling the blushing heat crawling up from your neck. “I have no boyfriend.”

“Oh... thats wonderful...” He says and pauses, shocked as he realises what he just said. “I mean, wonderful for me. So there´s a change to get a date with you,” he says quickly, hoping any mistakes are out the way with this explanation.

You answer him with a look of confusion. Did he just ask you out? “I´m not really in a mood for jokes...” you say with a raw throat. Obviously he´s some sort of player. A man with his looks wouldn´t be interested in a normal girl like you. 

“You, sorry... I just thought you might be interested... After your looks and all...” He mumbles, now blushing awkwardly and turning his body away from you, his hand resting on his book, ready to pick it up again.

You feel sorry. Obviously you insulted him or your first impression of him was totally wrong. For a short moment you consider that he must feel insecure too and it must have cost him loads of courage to start a conversation. “I am... interested,” you say, laying your hand on the one resting on the book, his eyes looking excitedly into yours.

“That´s great,” he says, and leans closer till his shoulder rests against yours. With a bright smile he offers you his hand. “I´m Benedict,” he says, taking your hand in his to shake it carefully like it´d be a fragile bird, eager not to crush your bones with his strong fingers.

“Hello Benedict,” you say, your heart making a tiny jump at the touch of his fingers. His skin is so soft, you notice, amused. Obviously he takes care of himself.

Your eyes wander up and down his face, examining his curvy cupid lips who invite you with a juicy pink. How they must taste, you wonder before the soft press of his hand makes you shrink. “I´m sorry,” you say as you remove your hand from his. The feeling of them getting sweaty is a uncomfortable reminder of your insecurity. 

“It´s okay...” he mumbles and takes a sip of his tea. “I stared in your décolletée for about 15 minutes.”

Surprised, you lift your gaze and answer his amused look. He leans back relaxed in his seat, his hand sinking down to grab the frame of your seat. He pulls it, you still sitting on it, closer to him untill there´s no space between your bodies.

“Okay, to prevent any misunderstandings I´d like to make something clear...” he says, his mouth whispering into your ear. His lips blowing hot, scentless air against your neck, making the tender skin there twitch in anticipation.

“Go ahead...” you mumble, staring down on the table. You feel his hot hand rest on your knee while he lays the other arm on the backrest of your seat.

“I´m no man for one night stands...” he mumbles, as his warm fingers wander slowly up your thighs till they reach the border of your skirt.

You have no idea why you chose the skirt in the first place and always disclaim to wear any stockings, but now you are glad for both. His soft fingers feel wonderful against your skin, the fingernails trailing iced goose bumps upon your flesh as they slip under the tight fabric.

“Me either...” you whisper shaky, turning your head to look in his eyes. Your faces are just a few inches apart, his lips crinkling in a joyful smile. With a checking look he observes your surroundings, obviously no one can see what he´s going to do under the table.

“Good,” he grins, his hand wandering up your thighs and cupping your sex through the damp panties. Surprised, you become aware of the state of your undergarments as cool air strokes upon the fabric. The coolness quickly banished by his hot hand, the tip pressing against your entrance through the cloth.

“I wanted you since you entered the room.” He growls, pressing his heavy breathing mouth against the delicate skin behind your ear, his nose hidden in your hair. Fortunately you washed it earlier this morning, so you don´t have to be worried about this.

Slowly, without provoking any attention, you cross your legs, trapping his hand between your thighs. With a wide grin he lets his head slop, his index finger circling lazily against your slip. Taking a deep breath you realise that you forgot something very significant as his finger slips upon your pubic eminence. Like his hand would burn your flesh, you pull it off your sex and place it with burning cheeks on your dressed thighs. Caressing the skin of the back of his hand you bite your lips.

“I´m sorry if I....” He begins, trying to get his hand off of your thigh. “I know... I´m to eager now and then. This was very inappropriate.”

“It wasn´t, I just forgot...” you say quickly, pressing your lips shut and trailing the pattern of the veins of his hand with a concentrated look. 

“You forgot what?” He asks confused. Side-eyeing him with a deep sigh you look away, you cheeks now burning like someone had slapped you. 

“Something important...” you say strict, petting his hand in soft circles. 

“Actually I was positively surprised by your natural finishing....” he growls after a few minutes.

With big eyes you look at him open mouthed. “It´s not like I don’t do it...” you say, swallowing hard. “You are just the first man flirting with me in... puh! In ages and I wasn´t prepared for... for this early... claiming.. of....” You stammer, this situation is so surreal on how a first meeting just could be. 

“I represent the opinion that, in case a man wants a shaved treasure pocket, he has to provide the skills to take care of it...” He says with a tender smirk. “Fortunately I´m more than willing to take care of this... when the time comes.”

With every word he speaks you relax more and more. He shows the self-assurance of a man who knows exactly what he wants. And the firm but tender grip of your thigh makes sure that he wants you.

“May I invite you for dinner?” He asks, shy again. With a surprised giggle you lean a bit closer, touched by his insecurity. 

“You touched my... treasure box...already, but now you´re shy when it comes for asking for the first date?” You grin, his eyes resting abashed on your face. “Of course you can. Actually I insist on it. You owe me one.”

With a bright grin he straightens his back and laughs softly. The deep rumble is the most appealing sound you´ve heard for a very long wile.


	2. Conquistador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, sweet dreams are made of this...
> 
> thank you for your kudos and comment. I really hope you enjoy this story further ^^

You separate with your promise to call him as soon as possible to make out. After the weird exploration of your state of pubic hair you felt a bit awkward and insecure. He laughed it away, and pointed out that he more than enjoyed to feel your naturalness.

Walking with big steps back home you take a deep breath. Obviously there was hope for your love life, you think as you step into your bedroom. You take off all your clothes on the way to your bed to sink into the sheets, naked and still aroused by the imagination of his hot fingertip against your sex.

But you are also tired. With a relieved sigh you snuggle up between the numerous pillows, the thin blanket pulled up upon your shoulders.

There´s no better feeling than fresh washed sheets against your naked skin. Closing your eyes with a soft mumbled “Benedict” you drift slowly into sleep. Next to fresh washed sheet a nap taken between them is definitely number two on your list.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

You hear the horses long before you see them. You are scared. A cold sweat runs down your spine, and soaks the thin fabric of your dress. Now they are coming.

You father fought a good battle. Unfortunately, he lost it. And now they´re coming. Coming to claim his land, his crown and probably, very likely, claiming you. With shivering hands, you walk up and down the terrace of the castle walls. Your eyes fixed on the black dressed men, five in number, riding closer on their huge horses. Their faces hidden behind masks who keep everything to the imagination except their eyes.

The remaining soldiers open the big gate, and the men canter in the front court. Most of the men, except for one, jumped off their horses and shout commands to soldiers. They take care of their horses and then lead the men into the throne hall.

The last man turns around and looks at you, his odd eyes empty and cold, resting on your presence. He has dark ginger hair that reaches his shoulders in thick, wet locks. With a elegant move, he slides from the horse and hands the reins to a young boy who leads his horse to the stables instantly.

You can´t make out his body under the thick coat that keeps the soft falling rain from his clothes. Addressing you with one last look, he turns around. He mumbles commands to a nearby man, who runs to the small chapel before disappearing behind the hall gate.

Your governess runs to you, and hurries you into the castle. “He wants to see you,” she says through heavy breathing. She loosens the close of your dress to undress you and pushes you into the bath tub. “Your father will give your hand to him,” she whispers before she takes a scrubber and scrubs your skin painfully till every inch of your body shines in a deep red. After you´re washed, you get forced in a simple grey dress, your still wet hair combed painfully and bind in a firm tail.

“What is his name?” You whisper shyly. You're scratching your arms as she leads you to the throne hall where the sound of discussing voices can be heard. “Richard,” your governess says and steps into the hall. All conversations stop and expecting eyes rest on you as you follow her, your eyes focused on the ground.

The hall is filled with the scent of unwashed men, rain and wet leather. You peek at the men who stand around the wide table of your father, pointing at marks on the map. As you spot the man from earlier, you sink your gaze again, biting the inner of your lower lip painfully.

Now as he has taken off his coat and mask, you can see his lean limbs, dressed in firm leather trousers and a doublet. A thick belt is bound around his waist and his dark hair crinkles in soft looking curls, drying slowly from the warmth of the fire place. 

“Here you are,” your father says, coming with fast steps closer. He grips you harshly around your upper arm, and forces you closer to the table till you stop, stumbling in front of the ginger haired man. His light eyes looking still empty down at you. One of his huge hands rest on the crinkled paper of the map, his index finger twitching a few times. He addresses your father with a disapproving look as he tightens the grip around your arm a bit more.

Swallowing hard, he loosens his fingers and sighs painfully. “Here she is...Let´s get this behind us quickly....” your father growls and gestures a priest closer. In a few sentences he rushes the monologue down, without asking for your permission, he declares you and the ginger haired man to be husband and wife. He swallows hard as he finished.

You husband hasn´t said anything during the ceremony, but his eyes are still resting calmly on your face.

“Now all is yours...” your father says with a grim look. His eyes fix on the man who answers, his look now cool. 

“You sold your daughter...” he growls emotionless, his voice icy.

With tears in your eyes, you look at your father who addresses you with a uninterested look. He gives a shrink of his shoulders, like he wanted to make it clear that he´s not the slightest bit interested in your belonging. Slowly your husband steps closer, lays his hand on your cheek to force you softly to look at him.

A tiny smile washes over his strict mime. He pulls you closer, rests your head against his chest so you look in the other direction than your father. You feel his head nodding slowly before a surprised gasp fills the room, followed by the gargling noise of a cut throat.

Shivering in fear and panic, your body rests against the chest of him. His hand tangles tenderly in your hair, his full lips breathing a soft kiss onto your forehead. “He would have given you to anyone just to save his skin...” your husband explains, and then turns you in the direction you´re staring at. He leads you out of the hall and up the stairs to your fathers bedroom.

“Let´s finish the marriage, mylady...” he mumbles and opens the double doors of the room to lead you in it and shut them with a silent sound.

You feel panic washing over you as he starts to undress himself. His eyes rest softly on your anxious face. “I won´t hurt you...” he says before he pulls his trousers down his muscular thighs and exposes his half-hard flesh to you. With every second he examines your shaky body his sword gets thicker, longer.

“Come here,” he whispers and holds his hand to you. He waits patiently for you place your hand in his. He leads you to the bed, where you stop reluctant and scared. “Don´t be afraid.” he mumbles, as he stands behind you. His big hands wander up and down your arms. He moves his hands upon your shoulders to open the closing of your dress until the light fabric slides down and crinkles in thick folds around your feet.

A soft pull on your hair and it falls down your back and atop your shoulders. “You´re so beautiful. No wonder kings are fighting for your hand...” he mumbles. He breaths soft kisses onto your skin, and with a surprised shiver you try to cover your naked body with shaky hands.

“Please...” you whisper and turn around to face him.

Surprised by his soft mime, you look up at him with big eyes. He is not ugly, you realise as your eyes roam over the prominent cheekbones. His skin seems to be soft, even with the light dark blonde stubbles on his cheeks.

He lifts his hands and cups your face, and pets it with tender strokes as he leans forward and catches your lips in a breathtakingly soft kiss. Carefully, slowly, his tongue roams upon your lips before it conquers your mouth. With a deep moan, his long arms wrap around your body, pressing you against his hot body.

With a surprised squeal, you look down and between your bodies, examining his now full harden muscle who twitches excitedly against your belly. “May I?” You whisper before your hand feels the velvety skin of his member, trailing every vein curiously.

You heard the maids giggling about the sex of different men, talking about the pleasure they can give. You´ve always been curious about being with a man, and even if you haven´t chosen him, you have to arrange yourself with the situation. It won´t change anything if you scream and kick while he fulfils his duty. His soft kiss was like a wordless promise to not harm you.

With a deep breath, you take his hand and lead him the few steps to the bed. You lie yourself down on it with lightly spread legs, bracing yourself for the upcoming deflowering.

Surprised, he looks down at you, unsure what to do next. “I have to admit, that this is my first time also...” he says, pretending to be in charge. His wide shoulders are stiff in nervousness, now that he revealed his virginity to you. Confused, you sit up, blinking at him irritated.

“Mine too...” you say small, biting your lower lip.

“I thought it´s just fair to spare myself for my wife...” he crinkles his brows and kneels on the mattress, in front of you. “I know what to do...at least enough to...”He pauses and runs his hand with an awkward smile upon his face. 

“Maybe we should... lay next to each other a bit?” You say, taking his shaky hand into yours. Obviously you´re not the only one who was forced to this.

Nodding with a relieved smile, he falls next to you, and offers his arms for an embrace as you sink against his chest, your head rests upon his heart, which is pumping hastily. “I'll really try to make it... right...” he whispers in your hair, his hands stroking down your chest, leaving delicate goose bumps in his wake. You nod again, exploring his body by yourself now.

His musky scent fills your nostrils, and makes you shiver in anticipation. A weird bumping rises between your legs. You don´t know what it is, but obviously it has to be like this, you remember the comment of one of the maids about it.

“Can we just...” you say after a while, his still hard rod becoming more threatening as long as you stare down on it.

With a shaky breath he nods and rolls you on your back. He places himself with a insecure look between your spread thighs. He pauses like he´d remember something and then looks between your legs. He cups your untouched flower carefully, and feels the swollen lips like he was looking for something. Suddenly a warm shock washes over you as his fingertip strokes upon a certain spot. With a tiny smile he repeats the tender move of his finger, and stimulates this one spot lazily to steal soft sighs and moans from your lips.

Begging for more, you press your hips against his stroking hand, clawing your fingernails in his forearm, your wide eyes staring in his soft smiling face. After a while he bends over, and catches your lips for a stormy kiss. His tongue moves in time with the rhythm of his finger as he leads the tip of his member between your dripping folds.

“Are you ready?” He whispers throaty against your lips. He looks into your eyes a bit worriedly as you nod with a tiny whine, the stimulation of his finger building something up in your belly. With a slow nod he steadies himself with one hand next to your head then his hips thrust with a quick push forward.

Sweet pain washing over you, followed by hot excitement.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The twitching feeling of your climaxing sex wakes you up. With a deep moan you thrust your fingers into your clenching sex one last time, still dizzy from sleep and the surprised orgasm.

“This escalated quickly...” you sigh, remembering Benedict´s lustful face in your dream.


	3. The night out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now we finally come to the first date....
> 
> I really hope you like it and hope to read/hear something from you ^^
> 
> Maybe I post the next chap on sunday... depends on the amount of feedback ;-) 
> 
> Have fun ^^

It´s Friday as you call him in the morning to ask if he feels like going out this evening. His reaction sounded euphoric to your ears (thankfully). It was agreed that he´ll pick you up around eight and you´ll go to a new jazz club. Usually you don´t like jazz but his voice sounded so excited that you wanted to give it a try. Besides, that’s what people do, right? Try new things?

Now, as you sit in a very snug alcove with the third glass of wine in front of you and his hot hand resting on your thighs, you admit that this was a great idea. Ben’s green eyes are fixed on the saxophonist on the tiny stage and you feel comfortable and relaxed (probably a bit tipsy if you were honest with yourself), but summa sumarum, you couldn´t feel better.

The evening has been filled with good food, even better wine, and interesting music and conversations. Benedict appeared to be a very attentive conversation partner and also very interested in you. He asked you everything about your job, your family and hobbies as well as being very willing to share information about himself. All in all, a very pleasing evening, you think to yourself.

And now as the club was emptying around the two of you, you wanted nothing more than be alone with him, to share deep kisses and soft touches. I wonder what the chances are…, you muse.

“Ben?” you say lazily, your head resting against his shoulder. “Would you mind taking me home, please?”

“Hmm? Oh, of course!” he says and quickly empties his glass. He paid the tab a while ago so he stands up and helps you with your coat before leading you out of the club and waving for a cab. As you walk the toe of your heel briefly catches on a bump on the sidewalk and you lurch forward with a gasp. 

“Are you okay?” he asks, his strong arm now wrapped around your waist. You nod absently and nuzzle his chest. This time he wears perfume. The dark scents of sandalwood and cinnamon underlie the smell of ginger and you can’t help but stand entranced, his warmth and scent both surrounding you, enveloping you in the essence of Benedict.

A black cab stops next to you and Ben opens the door, helps you inside, and sits with a nervous smile next to you. You give the driver your address before you snuggle up next to him, one of your legs wrapped over his.

“Would you like to come up for a nightcap?” you ask coyly, your fingers playing with the upper button of his shirt. 

“If you like” he answers, his warm eyes looking down at you while his hand strokes up and down your back. You nod quickly and after a few more minutes of driving the cab arrives at your address. Ben gives the driver some money, steps out the car and shuts the door after you. 

With a nervous smile you fish your keys out of your handbag and lead him to the door of the flat building you live in. Even while you step up the few stairs he says no word, simply following you in silence and stands relaxed in the small hallway of your apartment after you´ve closed the door.

“Would you like some wine?” you ask shyly, wondering why you feel so awkward now that you are in private. Ben nods and wordlessly and follows you into the living room, falling onto the couch after you pointed at it. He observes you while you open the wine bottle and pour it into two glasses and carry them over.

Sitting next to him you sip at your glass, staring at the dark red fluid in curvy glass. Slowly he leans backwards, one arm resting on the backrest of the couch, his long fingers lingering through your hair. You know that he liked that you wore it down tonight, since he told you that with a soft smile when you met earlier.

“I really enjoyed the evening.” Ben says softly, his fingertips painting the curve of your ear carefully. “Me, too.” you whisper, your eyes fixed on your glass, a question bubbling out of you, faster than you can change your mind.

“Why do you think about pubic shaving me like this?”

Confused, Ben pauses for a second before smiling with a tiny chuckle and leans against you, his lips breathing soft kisses on your naked shoulder. 

“Well, I guess this is some sort of weird chivalry.” He answers, leaning his cheek against the curve of your shoulder. “Are you so bothered by the thought of me shaving your sweet, greedy flower before I devour it in every way possible?” he asks and peeks at you, his cheeks blushed by joy and the wine you two enjoyed during the night.

You think about the question for a moment. Are you bothered by it or is it something new you really like to try. To try with him. Do you trust him enough to allow him taking control over the most sensitive part of your body? He already claimed it, in his rushed, naïve manner. Like child claiming a toy. I touched it, so it´s mine!

“No, I think I´d like it.” you say, placing the glass on your couch table, looking expectant down at him. “And I´d like to try it now.”

Ben lifts his head and leans back in his seat, his eyes glassy and shiny, the voluptuous lips crinkled in a excited smile.

“May I get some hot water and the needed things?” he asks, his smile now more of a smirk. You can’t help but think this guy´s definitely up to something.

With nod you get up and step in your tiny kitchen, preparing a bowl of the asked for hot water before you go with shaky knees in your bathroom to fetch the brand new shaver, the shaving cream, and a towel.

As you come back you see that he´s pushed the couch table a bit away and kneels on the ground, the water bowl between his muscular thighs, waiting for you with still shining eyes. You hand him the shaver and the cream before you stand in front of him, waiting for his command.

Ben lays his head to the side and looks up to you. “Please undress...” he says, his voice husky like smoked honey. With a few quick moves you take off your dress and shimmy out of your panties and bra to stand in front of him bare and defiant. His eyes room up and down your body thoughtfully, enjoying every exposed piece of skin. 

“Well then, my beauty.” he says, offering you a hand to lead you to the couch where he helps you sit down. Facing him, a hot ball of nervousness builds in your stomach and makes you shrink back with each and every one of his moves. This is ridiculous, you tell yourself. Ben isn’t going to hurt me.

“Lean back.” he nods softly and lays his hands on your hips where he can feel the soft skin under his fingers before he pulls you closer until the small of your back lies on the border of the seat. With few quick moves he spreads your legs wide, resting your feet on the couch until your sex is fully exposed in front of him. For a second you wonder if you should have taken a quick shower. All worries are banished at Ben’s next actions.

Leaning his head down he breathes a soft kiss onto the curls of your pubic hair, observing your face with bright green eyes while he runs his nose through them. “Don´t bother yourself, darling. You smell wonderful.” he says softly, immediately calming you. He closes his eyes and takes another deep breath of your sex and kisses down the inside of your thighs.

Wiggling you back on the couch until you lay comfortably in front of him you see his big hand sink into the water and lift up again, moisturising your sex with the damp drops before he massages the shaving cream with careful strokes in your hair and around your twitching labia, avoiding every touch of your entrance or pearl. His look becomes concentrated as he cleans his fingers in the water, takes up the shaver and stretches one of your folds with a soft pull to straighten the skin and begins to free it from the thick hair.

Totally immersed in the task he bites his lower lip, the soft fold appearing between his crinkled eyebrows as he switches sides, stretching the other fold and continues to shave your sensitive skin methodically. It doesn´t take long until he cleans the rest of the cream with the towel and puts the bowl and shaver aside with an inviting smile. “Touch it!”

With a lazy stroke you feel the skin of your sex, surprisingly soft and without any irritations. “Wow!” you say with blushing cheeks, totally lost in the bubble of intimacy that has built up around the two of you. You feel comfortable in his presence and there is nothing neither judgmental nor disgusted in his mien. He simply enjoys the sight of your naked body like someone would enjoy the observation of fine art.

Carefully he takes your hand from your labia and bends over again, presses a hot kiss over the soft skin upon your pearl, his tongue quickly finding the hidden nub and stroking it tenderly, making you gasp in surprise. With a deep growl he lays his hands first upon your hips but soon wanders upwards to your ribs and then higher to cup your breasts. Ben strokes and massages them in the same lazy rhythm of his wet tongue which still explores your swollen folds below.

Moaning, you spread your legs wider, unconsciously thrusting your hips upwards, craving more of his hot mouth, begging for more stimulation of his juicy lips who nipple every spot in absolutely no hurry at all. Sinking his tongue deep inside your heat, he tastes you, his throaty moan like the hungry growl of wildcat with a wild predilection for the blood of its prey. 

With a hard swallow he sucks your sex between his lips, penetrates you with his tongue while his teeth tease your pear. His big hands are grabbing your breasts firmly now, holding you down while your hands press his head deeper, your hips a shaky mess gyrating against his face. 

It doesn´t takes you long to come. Your climax is a desperate scream in the middle of the night, his name dropping from your lips before you fall in a dizzy, orgasm-shaking afterglow. The last thought you remember before darkness claims you is, So that’s what pubic shaving does!


	4. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mean, mean burglar and some making up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry that updating needed so long. A bit much going on in Milo Land at the moment. I promise to update on time on sunday. 
> 
> Have fun and feedback is like always highly appreciated ^^

As you wake up the next morning it takes you a while till you realise that you indeed lay in your bed. The curtains are closed and the clock on your night-stand shows you that´s a little after 7am. A throbbing pain fills your head as you try to remember what happened last night.

You were out with Ben, that´s for sure. And you had wine, which explains the headache. And he went home with you and... You lift your blanket and have a look down your body, the fresh shaved skin the proof of last nights’ activities.

He certainly ate you out, you think impressed. And you blacked out afterwards. With a shameful moan you pull the blanket up your head to cover your blushed face from the world. He must have brought you to bed and left. You really have to call him instantly. Wait, should you? You think for a minute. Yes, you should, of course you should.

Sitting up you take your phone from the night-table and press his number, falling back into the pillows again.

“Hello?” his friendly voice echoes in your ear.

“Hello, Ben. I just wanted to apologise for last night. I shouldn´t have drunk so much and it is unforgivable that I fell asleep after...you know...” you say, placing your hand over your face as his amused chuckle sounds in your ear. Suddenly the sound of footsteps in your kitchen catch your attention. You gasp. “What´s up?” his confused voice says.

“Someone is in my kitchen...” you whisper, hiding yourself under your blanket, anxious tears in eyes. “Ben, someone is in my kitchen!”

“Oh dear!” he says panicking and hangs up. Irritated you look at your phone. Did he really hang up?Arse!

Still hidden under your blanket you hear heavy steps coming closer, your heart a pumping mess in your rip cage. You feel your lips getting numb and all muscle tense and shaky, sweat washes over you as the slow opening of the door sounds like a like crack of thunder in your ears. Through the white sheets covering you, you can sense the contours of the intruder who steps slowly closer to your bed and puts something on the night-stand. You hear slowly taken breaths as a hand comes closer and pulls the covering fabric in one smooth move off of your body, exposing your nudity to the eyes of the intruder with along with your shrill scream.

With wide eyes you recognise Benedict standing dressed only in his knickers in front of you, his face not sure which emotion he should show first. An amused smile fights with the faked display of shock while his lean chest gets shaken by choked laugher.

“You..you.. utter.. arsehole!” you shout at him, jumping up and boxing against his chest with your weak fists, dizzy from the quick movement.

“I´m so sorry, love!” he laughs and wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you close against his naked skin, his soft kisses asking you for forgiveness. “I just made some tea.” he whispers against your lips, nibbling your lower lip carefully.

With the touch of his warm flesh against yours you remember the unbelievable joy this pair of full lips gave you last night, with what eagerness he pleased you with his skilful tongue. With a soft moan you sink against him, your hands tangled in his messy hair, offering your hungry mouth for a deep kiss he gives you with a satisfied sigh. His warm hands room down your body till his hand reaches your naked bum, grabbing the firm muscles possessively with a deep growl. “Did I thank you for the delicious midnight snack....?” he rumbles, kneeling on the bed and buries your aroused body und his under the covers, his hard manhood already twitching under the soft fabric of his black briefs.

“I´m sorry I didn´t reward you...” you whisper coyly against his full lips, his hands still discovering your body. 

“There´s no need for reward, love. Women are way more vulnerable in romantic situations than men, you know. Just look at my hands. I could seriously harm you. That´s why I take every opportunity to enjoy the tenderness of your body, my precious. Being allowed to touch and pleasure you is reward enough.” he says with a deep look into your eyes, his hand pressed against yours to point out how ridiculously small your own hand is against his.

His words wash like a warm bath over you making you want this tender giant between your legs even more, with his lean limbs and hot skin. With an eager sigh you push your hips a bit upwards, rubbing your already wet folds against the stretched fabric of his briefs, inviting him to claim you in total, filling you with himself and all he can give.

“What if I want you to... use your natural advantages?” you whisper while your hands wander down his chest, feeling the softness of his chest hair under your fingertips.

“Pardon me, but I think I don´t understand...” he whispers breathless, his hips answering you soft pushes with a lazy circling against you.

“What if I want to give myself to you, place myself into your very caring hands? What if I wanted to let you do everything with me – to me – that you wanted to do?” you whisper with a seducing look, hoping to clear that confused gaze from his beautiful quicksilver eyes. Slowly he crinkles his brows, seems to think over your words while you pull the firm fabric of his knickers, making his fully hard flesh spring out and against your wet crotch.

With a deep moan he looks down and between your bodies, seeing his hot flesh resting against yours, red and swollen; ready to conquer your shivering body. He is so ingenuous, totally focused on your own pleasure that it´s obvious that he never would demand anything for himself. That´s why you want him. Not just for a bit of playing around. You want him for himself, for what he could be at your side, for what you two could be together. His warm hands holding you safe from the cruel world, his bright smile lighting up your days every morning.

With a firm grip you take his manhood in your hand, sliding the thick tip between your folds making him moan as he closes his eyes. With a hard swallow he opens them again and looks down at you, his steadying arms shaky, the prominent cheeks blushed.

“I need you badly.” you whisper against his lips as you wrap your legs around his hips, pulling him closer so his tip sinks slowly into you, stretches your hardly touched inner walls with a delicious pain that soon disappears, replaced by a hot rush of lust that makes you throw back your head and bite your lip.

“I need you too.” he whispers, sinking slowly into you. With every breath he takes he tickles your ear with a throaty moan or sigh. “Oh, darling, I want you so bad!” he says nearly desperate, pushing the last of himself into you with a firm thrust, making you scream under delicious pleasure as he circles his pubic hair against your pearl, stimulating you with the God-given resources he can offer as he seals your lips with his.

First slowly and carefully, than even more eagerly he thrusts into you, stretches you with every well-timed push to make you crumble under him in sobbing moans, your hands clawing his back, his skin sweatier and sweatier and twitching deliciously under your fingers. He gives himself to you, his pumping heart pressed against your chest, beating ever faster as he speeds up.

Just moans and screams are heard in the damp half-light of the upcoming morning, every sound dropping from his lips finding its way through your body to intensify every hard push. With every delicious stab of his hard flesh into you, every twitch of his eager rod he pushes you closer to the edge, his sweaty face covered in the crack of your neck.

Just a little more, you think as you clamp your limbs around him, he presses you closer to his body as you ply your teeth in the firm muscle of his shoulder to hush down your orgasmic scream, the pain the last bite so delicious to him it compels him follow you down the edge.

Shaking and breathing heavily he leans against you, breathing thankful kisses all over your face and cleavage before he catches your lips, moisturises your dry mouth with his own fluids, his teasing tongue a soft pressure against your own. His teeth nip your lips playfully, lovingly.

As soon as he noticed that he nearly crushing you with his weight he rolls off your body and slides next to you, pulling you closer to him so you can rest your head on his chest, his heartbeat now slowly and steady again. With a satisfied yawn your fingertips play with the fuzz between his nipples.

“I hope you know that I expect you to stay...” you yawn against his salty skin, his body streaming the bewitching scent of lust and masculinity. You never expected to smell anything so arousing and calming at once.

“Anything you want, my love.” he mumbles against your forehead as he pulls the sheets over both of your bodies to shield you from the world just a bit longer.


	5. The secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we come to the interesting stuff. I really hope you enjoy it and looking forward to your feedback ^^
> 
> Thx for kudos and comments

After the very intimate first time together everything went easier. He moved into the flat next to yours, to keep the most privacy for yourselves that he could. After a few months he bought both flats and broke the wall between them down to connect your places. You arranged yourselves around the other in a total balance, filled with trust, great sex, and deep conversations. Everything was perfect until he became uneasy.

At first it was just subtle unsteadiness concerning who leads to firm grips during your sexy time. Ben wasn´t as balanced as he usually is but he refused to talk about it. After a few weeks you decide that this situation is more than unnerving for you so, one day while he is out for a photo shoot, you slip into his part of the apartment.

You have never spied on him, why should you? You are two parts of a whole. But now you feel that there is something wrong - he hides something from you and you need to know what it is. Tiptoeing into his bedroom you turn around slowly, examining the wide bed you share and the door to the closet where he keeps his clothes and shoes. If you´d be him, you´d hide stuff there, you think. 

Your heart races as you slowly make your way to the large, heavy door, your feet making barely a sound on the thick, plush carpet. You open the dark wood door and switch on the light with trembling hands. For a second you’re almost blind as your eyes need to adjust to the sudden bright light inside the room. You’re not sure where to start as you nervously run your hands down the custom suits hanging on either side of the room. Then, there it is. You spot a big, black chest standing at the other end of the room with a simple black lock- that is wide open. 

You wrack your brain to remember if it was there the last time you were in here. When was that? You can’t remember exactly but you’re sure that the chest was not there. You’d remember something so large. So … menacing. Or maybe that is simply what you’re reading into it, you remind yourself. It could be nothing. There could be a reasonable explanation for its sudden appearance.

From where you stand you can’t see into it. Should you go and look? With quick steps you go closer and, sliding to your knees in front of it, you slowly open the lid. You recoil in shock. Lying in an organized manner in the chest is a collection of very expensive-looking sex toys. As you go through them curiously you find everything from nipple clamps, dildos, even two crops and a whip. Piece by piece you spread the toys around you. On the bottom of the chest you also find a blindfold and leather handcuffs.

Obviously your dearest Benedict has a certain taste he refuses to share with you. Everything falls into place as you examine each item with curious looks. The nervousness, the uncontrolled roughness he shows during sex now and then. He obviously is on hiatus from the desires you see in front of you because he is too ashamed of them to share his wishes.

Typical man, you think as you put most of the toys back in the chest. Taking the nipple clamps, two different sized dildos, the handcuffs and blindfold with you into the bedroom, you sit on his bed and consider your next steps. You are truly disappointed that he keeps secrets from you. If he´d told you about these secret desires you would have explained that you´ve been always interested in the dark side of love and you´re more than willing to give it a go. 

Leaving the toys behind you in the bedroom you stomp into his spacious bathroom to have a luxurious shower. He will be back in an hour from the shoot and though you feel bad for searching through his belongings you decide to let him know that you know – and approve – of his desires in a very special way.

As you cleanse yourself with the fragrant French-milled soaps he bought for you and shave your freshly washed pussy, you think about the new possibilities spread in front of you. You can feel yourself getting wet just thinking about him and all the new things that you are about to experience. Unfortunately, you´re not knowledgeable in sex. Not because you don´t like it. It´s just that your relationship with Ben is the longest lasting until now. While you dry and comb your hair you look at your reflection in the mirror and decide not to wear any make-up today. He prefers you au natural anyway.

Checking the time with the clock on his night-stand you close the floor-length curtains on the windows and light candles around the room filling the air with the mysterious scent of cinnamon and patchouli - a scent he usually uses to do yoga when he´s especially stressed. You’re hoping that the scent will subconsciously relax him when he discovers that you know his secret.

Kneeling in the middle of the bed you arrange the toys in a line and put on the handcuffs. Fortunately, they have a simple hook-and-loop-fastener so you can put them on easily by yourself. Before you blindfold yourself you check the clock again- he could come home any second. You take a deep breath to steady yourself. Your heart feels as if it’s going to beat out of your chest.

As your sight abruptly cuts to deep black you hear the door lock turn and your heart starts pumping faster with every step you hear on the thick carpet. Ben’s baritone echoes throughout the apartment as he calls out your. He stands confused in his apartment hallway, his bag falling on the ground with a thud.

“Where the fuck is she?” he snarls surprisingly annoyed as he comes closer to the bedroom and opens the door, the disappearance of the sound of his cloth lets you know that he must stand in the door frame, his eyes fixed on you.

You hear him taking a deep shaky breath and, stepping slowly closer, he reaches the bed. Although you can’t see them his eyes send a cool shiver down your naked body. You can feel every reaction of his in the air like a soft vibration as he sits next to you on the mattress swallowing hard.

“Are you... angry?” he shyly asks, his voice raw and confused.

With a small smile you bend over so you rest your chest on your elbows, your bum lifted high, in your opinion the perfect presentation for a lust slave.

“You are not going to talk to me?” he asks further, his voice now tight, the rustle of the nipple clamps tickling your ears as he lifts them up. “You were searching my apartment.” he understands and clears his throat. “So I didn´t hide my suppressed needs as good as I thought.” he deduces and lets the clamps fall back on the soft sheets. 

“I´m sorry I didn´t tell you.” he says, his warm hands stroke down your spine and rest upon the small of your back. “Baby, would you please talk to me?” he begs, waiting for your reaction which you refuse to give him. Instead, you lie still and patient.

He gets quiet, his hand still resting on your naked skin as he examines the other toys on the bed next to you. Suddenly a shiver runs through his body as he seems to understand what you´re offering him.   
“It´s very... naughty of you to search my stuff....” he mumbles, a bit insecure. His hand becomes sweaty and trembles a bit. He tries to stay in charge, to not jump on you with an animalistic scream to claim your submission when you slowly nod your head. He gazes at your lowered head and you bum in the air, slightly swaying in anticipation. 

“You´ve been a very...very... naughty girl...” he says slowly, his voice now steadier. “I think... I have... to punish you...”

With every word his voice gets deeper, calmer. You can literally hear his smug grin growing as he gets up and steps into the closet, his fumbles in the chest audible. Your sense tingle as he hear him approach, bringing something with him.

“Please, lay on your back with your hands above your head,” he mumbles and you follow his command instantly. A bit weak in the knees and excited you lay down, your fingers winding around the metal poles of the headboard of his bed. You understand why he´s chosen this one, you think amused.

Softly, Ben lays his hand on your left ankle and pets the tender skin before he winds a rope around it and ties with a loose knot. He does the same with your right ankle and hooks your legs with his arm, pulling them higher and higher until he can knot the rope to the headboard of the bed. Your legs are now lifted up and your ankles are tied near your wrists, exposing your cheeks and sex.

“Now to choose the plugs....” he mumbles, now kneeling beside you, his knees softly touching your side, as if he wants to let you know where he is exactly.

You hear the opening and closing of the drawer of his night-stand and then the bed creaks. The only sounds you hear is his breath, the only things you feel is Ben’s breathe on your knees, held in place by the soft rope he placed there just a short time ago. It must be silk, you think as the back of one of his hands wanders down your thighs and something wet and cool touches your back entrance.

Surprised you shrink and try to push away from the probing finger against your clenched muscle but a firm tug at the rope intensifies the pull on your ankles. Obviously, he holds the ends in his other hand.

“Keep still, kitty...” he murmurs, the tip of his index finger circling against your sensitive opening. “I´m not going to claim it this night but I´ll use this extraordinary opportunity to give you a tiny taste of what the future will bring.”

Taking deep breaths, you try to relax. You know that your Ben wouldn´t harm you in any way. He asked for some anal plays once and you´ve let him down harshly. Of course he´d take this chance while he has you tied up to take advantage and tease you a bit with his little finger. The longer his finger circles around the muscle, massages the firm ring calmly, the more relaxed you get. The lube he´s using is warm and slick now, a sticky cover of your freshly shaved skin, which makes the tender sliding more and more arousing. You’re breaths are coming faster now.

Ben’s quicksilver eyes meet yours and you moan involuntarily, gasping, your legs lightly shaking from the exquisite waves of lust washing over you. “Oh, Darling, that’s it”, he whispers to you as he slides the tip of his finger slowly into you up to his first knuckle. It doesn´t hurt; also the feeling of being stretched is not uncomfortable. You are not used to it, that’s for sure, but the carefully penetrating digit makes you more and more curious about how more would feel.

After a few moments he removes his finger and you make a sigh of disappointment. He chuckles softly and presses the cool tip of something plastic against your back entrance. It must be the smallest plug, you think. It´s not thicker than Ben´s index finger so you know that it won´t hurt.  
Slowly he presses it against the clenching ring and suddenly the whole toy sinks into you, fills you deliciously without any pain or discomfort as you gasp. 

“You do so well....” he whispers against your bent knee, breathing soft kisses against your sweaty skin.

His complimenting words make your tummy tickle like thousand butterflies. You can feel his full lips smile against your skin as he slides his still lube-covered finger through your dripping folds. Your arousal leaves a tiny river between your buttocks. 

“And what do we have here...” he growls, inserting two finger into your sex with a smooth push, penetrating you without giving you time to adjust to both filled holes makes you moan and gasp with pleasure. 

“I see. Not just naughty. Also very greedy!” he says with a amused laugh. He removes his fingers from your body, the wet smack filling the silence as he obviously licks your juice from his fingers. “Delicious!” he growls and shifts around till the tip of the other plug slides deep into you. A surprised moan drops from your lips as he pushes a few times against the base of the toy to stimulate you. “That´s my girl!” he whispers, pressing his lips against your knee.

“Considering that this will be your first spanking you get away with ten lashes.” he says while he bends your legs down till your knees reach your chest and pulls the rope firmer, fumbles a bit above your head, knotting the ends to the headboard of the bed tighter. He turns to gaze down at you sternly.

“If you have any future questions or feel insecure about my moods or motives I demand you to ask me instead of sneaking through my belongings without permission. Are we understood?”  
You nod, now a bit nervous as you see his huge hands in front of your inner eye. Hopefully, he knows what he is doing. What are you thinking? Of course he knows what he’s doing. 

“Your safe word is macaroni...” he says softly, both hands stroking slowly the stretched skin of your ass cheeks. Slowly he reaches with one hand around your leg, places his fingertips upon your swollen pearl and stimulates it lazily, every circling stroke making your slick walls clench around the smooth toys that are still deep into you. “Good,” he murmurs.

He continues with the stimulation of your sex, slowly and controlled, like he has all time in the world. The silence just filled with your lustful moans and sighs you simply forget the up-coming punishment. Your gasps become louder and closer together. You need this so much. You need him so much.

You feel it coming, the hot climax you crave so much. Clawing the soft leather, you begin to scream your joy out, to beg him not to stop the delicious circles onto your folds as the first slap meets your cheek just before you can reach your high-

Although shocked and disappointed, the slap doesn´t hurt that much. The warm feeling of your skin mixes with the liquid heat between your thighs. Like a yo-yo you get drawn back from the cliff by the surprising pain. Slowly he strokes upon the sore skin, still stimulating you until you´re close to the edge again.

This time he slaps you harder on the other cheek, your scream a mixture of pain and lust. Again he clams the surface of your bum with soft strokes till you´re so close again. With every slap the pain increases, mixed with the pleasure caused by his skilful fingers and the frustration from not being allowed to come. You´re not able to count the numerous times you’ve been to the edge and you don´t even care. The need to come is a stiff knot in your belly that makes all your muscles shake, tears of lust and frustration are soaking the soft blindfold you wear.

“Ben, please!” you beg again and again. “Please let me come!”

Not answering your pleas he kneels in front of you, the sound of his unzipping fly the only sound you hear. With a shaking breath he removes the plug from your sex and slides his swollen tip of his member through the sticky mess of your own arousal.

“There were actually fifteen strokes.” he mumbles apologetically, his hands now grasping your hips firmly. “You did very well. I’m so sorry for losing count, darling. You are so beautiful”

With a hard thrust he slides into you, taking you without a break in deep hard strokes, his fingers digging deep in your hips. You don´t care anymore. The only thing that you care about is your driving need to have him between your legs, to have him satiate the desire that he built up within you. The sore skin of your bum is rubbing delicately against the raw fabric of his jeans, mixing the hot pleasure of his thrusts with sweet pain.

It doesn´t take you long. You pull hard on your restraints as you thrust your hips hard against his and scream your lust out, his thick rod still pushing harshly into you. He doesn´t stop, even as hot cum fills your clenching walls, his throaty sighs the sweetest music in your ears.

Breathing heavily he suddenly stills, his hard manhood buried balls-deep into you. Nothing can be heard but the sound of your mingled breathing and the feel of his sweat as a drop falls off of him and rolls down your cheek. You bask in the afterglow as he lays against you, and you can feel his rod softening against your walls. 

After a few minutes he sighs and kisses your cheek, your nose, and forehead and begins to loosen the knots binding your ankles, massaging the shaky muscles of them with firm grips before he spreads them. Resting your knees on his spread thighs he takes off your blindfold, his sweaty face above yours.

“This is going to be a great adventure...” he growls and bends down, capturing your sighing lips with his hot mouth, his lean fingers caressing your sweaty hair tenderly as he pushes into you with claiming, hard thrusts.


	6. The Gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the last part. Sorry you had to wait this long. Was a busy year.   
> I hope you still enjoy it ^^

After the latest discovery of Benedict´s true passions you two begin to explore all sorts of love games. To be honest, you never enjoyed your sex life more than in the past weeks. Benedict is more than capable of pushing your boundaries and you are more than willing to let him do so. Spanking, nipple play, and several different types of role play- nothing scares you as long as he does it to you.

Friday evening you and Benedict are to attend a charity gala. Ben, already dressed in a tuxedo with a white bow-tie observes you with eagle eyes while you rub your body dry after stepping out of the shower. His long legs crossed he sits in the corner of his bedroom, his arm lying relaxed onto the armrests of his chair. Like a wildcat observing its prey, he examines you as you casually stride to the closet, taking out a pair of black silk knickers and a push-up bra. He takes you out to formal events often and so your repertoire of fine lingerie grows because Ben enjoys it way too much to wrap your body in just any kind of cloth.

“Come here.” he says calm as you place the undergarments on his bed. You were interrupted from looking for your new suspenders and silk stockings he recently bought for you. Darn it! You loved the way the silk felt being drawn up against your freshly shaved legs, too. 

Holding his head still, his light eyes narrow as he spreads his legs so you can step between his knees, still naked, tiny drops of water rolling out of your hair and down your body. His eyes roam up and down your body, lingering on your proud breasts. When he finally meets your gaze you see that they have become nearly black as longer as he stares at you. His full lips hold an evil smirk that causes a swirl to unleash in your belly and your nether regions to clench in anticipation.

“Turn around...” he says husky, his body still not moving while you do as he commands. He is in a playful mood, even attacked you in the shower to take you hard against the white marble.

His preternatural calmness makes your inner walls twitch and you can feel your building arousal wetting your fold as you turn your back to him, his body still not moving. In your head you know that he is still the sweetest, kindest person that you´ve ever known, but that man is gone. He’s been replaced by the cold and calm man you see before you. He uses that calm and cold like a tiger or lion on its hunt. You know that you don´t have to fear him. Boundaries are this mans’ priority. 

With a soft push of his foot against your leg he orders you to step out of the frame of his legs and closes them a bit. “On my knees...” he growls, his heavy eye lids half closed. 

Oh, yes, you shudder, as your knees instinctively give way.

As he commanded you lay yourself over his firm thighs, your naked breasts pressing against the soft fabric of his trousers. Without a sound he lays his heavy hand onto the bare skin of your back, feels every nub of your spine as his lean fingers wander down to cup one of your cheeks. “So beautiful....” he rumbles. He massages the firm muscle of your back before his hot fingers slip between your cheeks, finding unerringly the relaxed muscle of your rectum. “So tight...” he declares, the tip of his finger a constant pressure against the entrance.

With the flick of his tongue his finger disappears just to find the way back to it now slippery and eager to open you. A surprised moan drops from your lips as his index finger penetrates your hole, the lube generously spread between your cheeks. It doesn’t hurt nor does it feel uncomfortable. He has fingered your entrance frequently, mostly while he takes you doggy style- you are used to it. But never before he gave you a second finger. Stretching you relentlessly he scissors his fingers into you slowly, waits till you accommodate to the new feeling of being filled this way. “Such a good girl...” he mumbles as he places his other hand on your back, strokes the twitching skin with his thumb. You writhe on his lap at the unaccustomed feeling of fullness and glance back at him. 

“Please, Ben”, you plead with him. He can see the naked longing on your face. Ben looks at you with such adoration that your heart swells inside your chest.

“Yes, love. Of course. You know I will give you anything your heart desire, my darling”. 

A few times longer his finger penetrates you till you hardly get used to it before he frees them slowly, just to fill you again with a thinner item you can´t address. Squealing in shivering shock a cool, creamy liquid gets filled into you. “Don´t worry, love. That´s just lube...” he whispers, lets his hand run calmingly through your damp hair as he removes the syringe and presses with a rubbery thing against your now cramped muscle. It feels like the lube wants to get out, certainly you won´t allow it, next to ass-play the position on his knees benefits a proper spanking and you don´t feel in the mood to sit hours and hours on your sore bum.

In a slow push he inserts the plug into you, stretches you while he circles the smooth item till the bottom of it touches your muscle. “Good girl!” he laughs and caresses your cheeks, spreads them so you feel the toy moving into you just with the move of your skin.

“I have big plants for tonight and I expect you to keep it in...” he informs you and adopts you with a soft slop on your bum. “Now get ready, princess. I do not want us being late!”

With shaky knees you get up his thighs, feeling the firm toy moving with every step you take to gather your underwear. His proud look laying on you makes you shiver with anticipation. You can see his arousal through the black trousers, the prominent bulge hardly to miss. “You want to keep it like that?” you ask shy, nodding in direction of his crotch.

Benedict raises an eyebrow with as amused smirk. “Yes. I intend to spare every droop if it for the defloration of your greedy ass.” His words make you shiver with an expecting sigh as you take on your stockings and dress.

After half an hour of putting on make-up and flat-ironing your hair you are ready to go and waiting for him in the hallway. He comes out of the bedroom with a black velvet bag in his hand and you can’t help but wonder what it is. Ben presents the bag with a flourish and a sexy smirk and slowly opens it up letting a piece of jewellery fall into his hand. At first you can´t recognise it, too blinded by the white diamonds and red rubies hand-sewn on the soft velvet band. But as he lays it around your neck and fastens it on you the knowledge comes with swift and utter certainty. It’s a collar. It’s your collar.

Pressing his full lips softly against your neck he wraps his arms around your waist, pulls you closer so you rest against his chest. Observing you both in the high mirror he smiles happily at you upon your shoulder. “So beautiful...and all mine”.

You heart beats faster by his admiring look, his hands feeling the thick silk of your black robe with a dreamy look. A short honk signals that the limousine is waiting downstairs, so he hands you your coat and leads you down the stairs before he helps you in the black BMW and has a seat next to you.

With every curve the car takes you wiggle in your seat, the base of the plug you´re still wearing become a constant pressure and stretch on your anus. Benedict´s attentive look is always resting on you. You know that he´d remove it at the lightest sign of discomfort, regardless how desperate he wants to play it his way but (pun intended) you really want to see where this leads. Your hand disappears in his soft grip and you start to get a bit nervous as the car arrives at the red carpet event. You’ve never liked the flashing lights and stupid questions he (and sometimes you) has to answer on the way into the buildings of the events. But you do it like usual. Your usual motto is “Keep your mouth shut and play along - be his charming arm candy”. You do that and everything generally goes smoothly. 

Fortunately tonight he insists that you keep wearing the coat so you won´t freeze to death in the thirty minutes it takes to get through the shootings and interviews. As you finally slip through the glass double doors and into the warm foyer to the ballroom he helps you out of the coat and offers you his arm after he gives it to the coat check lady.

“Are you okay?” he asks you softly, his warm hand resting on yours. His breath is warm against your cheek, his baritone soft in your ear. With a shaky smile you squeeze the plug in your buttocks and nestle your shivering body closer against his side. “Oh, yes!” you moan quietly, biting your lower lip as you look up at him. His eyes flare wide with passion before narrowing and he licks his full lips. This will earn you a proper spanking later, you think with a smirk as he calms down instantly and raises one of those perfect eyebrows sternly.

A young woman shows you your table and asks for your order. It’s the usual type of boring award dinner. Or was it a celebration of some obscure writer? You can never remember. They’re all the same, filled with lots of posh people who spend pounds on their dresses and heels but have nothing interesting or worthwhile to say or do. You’re always glad to go home with Ben at the end of these things. Nothing important happens while you enjoy your dinner and have a few glasses of wine. Lots of people you´d never heard of hold speeches, a band is playing between them and the room is filled by decent chat and laughs.

After a while you place your hand on Benedict´s thigh, your thumb stroking the soft fabric, his twitching muscle the only sign of him recognising the tender circles you paint upwards till the nail of it scratches teasingly upon the cloth hiding his half-hard manhood. Fortunately, the table sheets reach to the floor so no one is sensing the inappropriate share of intimacy. You can feel his body stiffen, his eyes dark and threatening while his lips smile fondly. He adores these games.

“Would you excuse me?” you say into the round. You really have to go to the loo. The inserted toy is no help with its extra pressure against your bladder. Politely, the men get up out of their seats while Benedict´s eyes following you with a thoughtful glance, as you knew they would.

As you leave the hot hall you take a deep breath. All this formality and stiff conversation exhausts and bores you out of your mind. Fortunately, you know that the last speech will be over soon and you´ll leave just a half an hour after staying a tiny bit longer to keep the masquerade of politeness up for as long as necessary.

A golden sign points to the lift for reaching the basement where the lavatories are. Pressing the button you wiggle with your feet, the need to urinate now a light pain in your lower abdomen. As the double doors open with a ping you press the button for the lower floor furiously, you hardly can hold it any longer. 

Just before the doors close Benedict slides between them and into the small cabin, his look the herald of a juicy punishment. As the lift goes slowly downwards he presses the hold-button and the cabin stops. Holding it in takes you all of your strength and he must know it.

“Ben, I really have to have a piss...” you say painfully while you try to relax your muscles to not add more pressure to your filled bladder.

Slowly he steps closer till he shields your front with his body, his look cool like Arctic ice.

“Well, well...” he rumbles and grabs the front of your dress, slides the fabric up upon your legs before he slips his hand between your thighs. “Considering that, it´s more than ruthless to tease me under the table in public...” his fingertips begin wandering under the tight cloth of your slip, finding the over-sensitive pee hole instantly.

“Ben...” you whine, his now circling fingers stimulating the tiny hole relentlessly. “Please!” you beg with tears in your eyes.

The heavy pressure in your abdomen both pain and pleasure, combined with the circling moves of his fingertips. For a short moment Benedict continues with his treatment before he removes his finger and presses the button again. The cabin continues its way downward and with a ping the doors open.

Like the devil himself was chasing you, you run down the hallway and into the loo to slide in the first stall. Before you can close and lock the door, however, Ben slides into the stall also, and the shock of his presence make you almost paralyzes you.

Taking advantage of you shocked state, Ben quickly turned and closes the door behind him and locks it. He turns around to you, leans against it and raises an eyebrow superciliously. “I thought it was an urgent matter...” he says cynically, his full lips crinkled to a cruel smile. “Go on!”

The pain in your bladder increases since you’re so close to the loo. You’re knees now shaking with the effort of keeping in the urine. “I- I can´t when you...” you stutter, tears running down your cheeks - thank good you wear waterproof make-up, you think idiotically. Without any pity he looks down at you, still leaning relaxed against the stall door in silence.

Obviously he is going to make no attempt to leave you to do your business.

After a moment of staring you let your handbag fall on the ground. Fuck it! Sliding the fabric of your dress up your thighs and your slip down you sit on the toilet, concentrating on your bladder while your eyes rest nervously on him. You try to relax your muscles, except now that you are on the loo you can´t. This is humiliating, you think. His look is burning into your eyes.

“So shy?” he asks, and steps slowly closer. Ben kneels between your spread legs and slips your slip between your ankles from your feet and slides it into the pocket of his trousers. Now his look is soft, seducing as he lays his hands on your knees, spreading them wider so he has a good look at your sex. 

“Don´t be shy, darling...” he mumbles, the fingertip of his index finger softly circling against your pee hole, stroking your peak now and then.

Hot sweat runs down your temple and gets caught by his warm tongue before he leans his head against it. “Come on, darling. I thought you have to go!” his voice is teasing, a deep rumble which vibration echoes in your core. Slowly he turns his head, catches your lips with his teeth and conquers your soft mouth with a deep kiss. 

You pull back and capture Bens face in your hands. You gaze in his eyes and nip at his mouth with your own teeth. He groans and captures your mouth again, tangling his fingers in your hair and slowly caressing your tongue with his as if it were a fine wine to be savoured. Suddenly, you feel like all dams break at once as a hot stream. 

Ben looks at you with pride as he takes his hand and first carefully dipping wets his fingertip. Just his throaty moan and the sound of your waters can be heard in the empty bathroom. “That´s my girl....” he whispers against your lips as it floats and floats. “So obedient...” His eyes shine brighter than you’ve ever seen them before and it simply takes your breath away even as your cheeks burn with embarrassment.

You never thought he could like any water games. Probably this was improvised, him catching an opportunity when he saw it. Your arms cling around his neck as you bury your hot face in his shoulder. Ben gets some tissues and dries his wet hand before he cleans your sex. “Stay right here.” he says with a strict look and gets up and leaves the stall, where he washes and dries his hands before he comes back. With a contemplative look down at you he pulls the flush string over your head and you both laugh as the rush of the water interrupts the tense silence for a moment.

“Lean back.” he says and you follow his command, eyes wide as you wonder what else your wonderful Ben has in store for you tonight.

His crotch in front of you, Ben lifts your legs so they rest on his thighs before he steadies himself at the wall behind the toilet with one hand, the other wandering down and between your cheeks, penetrating your still stretched rectum with the inserted toy.

“Open my trousers.” he says, his stern voice interrupting your aroused trance.

With shaky fingers you open his fly, eyes big as his already full erected member springs out, the swollen blood-red tip pointed threatening at you. “May I?” you ask shy, the sight of the pulsating muscle watering your mouth. “Mh, good girls shall be rewarded...” he groans, pressing the toy with a hard push into you.

With a wicked smile you open your mouth, your lips wrapping around his soft, tasteless tip. The tender stroke of your tongue against his tip spurts sweet-salty pre-come on your tongue. Luxurious like a cat with the cream pot you look up at him, caressing his hard flesh with your mouth in the rhythm of the still penetrating toy.

“Okay, that´s enough, darling. If you do that any longer I’m afraid I’ll come in your mouth.” he says raspy and frees his member with a wet plop from your mouth. “Now lean back and hold your legs open.”

You can feel your heart bouncing against your rib cage, your dress pressing sticky against your back as you follow his demand. Ben watches your face as he slowly pulls the toy out, his eyes flicking between your face and the stretched muscle of your back entrance. As he´s removed it he places the slippery plug on the holder of the toilet paper, hot lube dropping out of your gaping hole.

He licks his lips in anticipation, his now-free hand wrapped up on the base of his member, stroking it lazily while his eyes are fixed on the longed opening. Slowly he moves forward, slides his tip through the dropping lube to slide him up before he pauses, the crown a soft pressure against your entrance.

“I´ll be careful...” he mumbles before he seals your lips with his, the hot flesh pressing now more forceful against your rectum. With a deep growl his tip enters the ring without any resistance. You´re so occupied by his skillful tongue in your mouth that you clench your back surprised at the unknown stretch. “Hush love...” he whispers, pushing with every out-breath deeper while you stare in his concentrated face.

Sweat runs down his forehead, the salty-musk scent of his accomplished by his perfume wraps you in arousing cloud, shuts everything around you out except his presence, his thick member half into you moving in soft pushes before he thrusts ball deep into you, your astonished scream silenced by his full lips.

Breathing heavily, you wrap your arms around his neck, your fingernails pushing deep into its skin. First slowly, than even harder, he starts to take your bum. Ben pushes his hot flesh in circling thrusts quickly into you. You can feel him holding his breath as he forces himself to make no sound, to not lose control and somewhere in the back of your mind you admire him for this. The twitching of his member feels so much more intense wrapped in the tight walls of your bum lets you know that he´s close. His sweaty fingers of one hand presses against your sex, digging deep into you as he starts to take your flower in the same harsh rhythm his member does with its counterpart.

Stretched to your fullest you scratch the reachable skin of his neck, your legs now wrapped tightly around his waist, giving him an ankle to penetrate you even deeper. You drown in a lava hot climax that feels like it spurts out of your body. Even Ben’s harsh bite into your lips to quiet you cannot prevent the lustful scream of his name from your lips. With a deep growl he fills you up with his hot seed, his hips moving frantically, the muscles of his thighs shaking as he stabilizes himself with the wall.

For a long moment you stare in each other’s eyes, your breaths naught but hot pants brushing over the others’ wet face. With glassy eyes Ben grabs the toy again, removes his member and digs it deep into you in one swift move, plugs you up, his hot semen sealed into you by the black rubber.

“Are you okay, love?” he asks with concern while breathing soft kisses onto your cheeks and lips. “I´m fucking fantastic....” you answer bewitched as he places your feet on the floor and helps you standing up.

The thin fabric of your dress floats down around your legs he closes his fly and checks your both appearance. Because you’re still in a trance he hands you your handbag with a quick look and leads you out the bathroom. To be honest, you’re still not quite sure how he got your coat from the coat-check or how you got out of the event venue but then next thing you remember you were outside. 

The breeze cools your red face and the sweat-soaked cloth under your breasts. It takes a moment till the black BMW stops in front of you and Benedict leads you into the car. You both say no word till you reach your home, standing in front of each other, he obviously awkward with the things he just has done to you.

“I´m sorry... I shouldn´t have-” Ben starts.

“I want you to spank me and do it again- now!” you demand, your dress already sliding down your legs and laying in voluptuous wave at your feet.

Surprised he blinks a few times, letting your demand sink before his mien changes from abashed to cheeky evil, his hands opening and undoing his belt.

“Kneel on the mattress...Arse to me, kitty...”


End file.
